


I don't want to be your friend, I want to kiss you lips

by GroverUnderDaHood



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroverUnderDaHood/pseuds/GroverUnderDaHood
Summary: When you get to high school, it’s a dream to find a friend group that matched your “vibe” as they say. A group that likes to do things you want to do, whether it’s going for a drive at 3 am and blasting music, or going to the mall and shopping until you drop. A group that you can be comfortable with and feel relaxed. Katara was lucky enough to find that-“SOKKA! STEP AWAY FROM THE CLIFF. YOU’RE GOING TO FALL.”OR Zuko is the dad friend, Katara is the mom friend, and they should get together, y'know, for the kids.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	I don't want to be your friend, I want to kiss you lips

When you get to high school, it’s a dream to find a friend group that matched your “vibe” as they say. A group that likes to do things you want to do, whether it’s going for a drive at 3 am and blasting music, or going to the mall and shopping until you drop. A group that you can be comfortable with and feel relaxed. Katara was lucky enough to find that-

“SOKKA! STEP AWAY FROM THE CLIFF. YOU’RE GOING TO FALL.”  
Katara looked over at the source of the noise. Sitting next to her was Zuko, who was glaring at Sokka, who was leaning over the cliff where they were picnicking. He must have felt her gaze because he turned to face her and gave a soft smile. 

“Zuko, calm down. I’ll be fine.”  
“Sokka, listen to Zuko and step away from the cliff.” Katara chimed in. 

“Ok, MOM.” Sokka said mockingly and rolled his eyes as he backed up. He walked back to where the gang was and sat down by his girlfriend, Suki. 

“You know,” Toph started to say, “Katara is basically the mom of this group.”  
“I’m pretty sure we’ve had this conversation before, Toph.” Suki said. 

“Well, it’s true!” Toph replied. 

“It definitely is.” Aang said. 

Sokka chimed in. “So. If Katara is the mom friend, who’s the dad friend?”

They all thought to themselves for a couple seconds and all said together,”Zuko.” 

“Does this mean Zuko and Katara are married?” Toph barely finished the statement before she burst into laughter, with Sokka and Suki joining in. Aang’s eyes widened at that statement, and he laughed nervously. 

“Katara and Zuko? That would never happen. Right, guys?”

Katara was blushing hard at Toph’s words, and she was sure Zuko was too. She was about to deny it, when Aang’s words made her stop and think. Sure she’s imagined being in a relationship with Zuko before, but she’s done that with all her friends, though she does imagine being with Zuko more often...And yeah, she finds him attractive and she might of have a crush on him when they first met, and maybe him smiling at her does make her heart flutter, and when he texts her out of the blue sayings he saw something that remind him of her makes her want to hug him all day long. But that doesn’t mean anything, does it? 

Zuko’s voice broke through her thoughts. “Katara? Are you ok, you spaced out for a bit,” he asked, his voice full of concern. 

“Yeah, I’m ok. I was just thinking.” Katara shook her head and smiled and everyone. “Sorry about that.” 

Everyone seemed ok with that answer and continued to talk among themselves, though Zuko gave her one last look to ask,”ok”, before joining in. Toph, on the other hand, moved to sit next to Katara, and gave her a big grin. 

Katara gave her a look. “What?”

“Oh, nothing.” 

“Seriously, what?”

“I was just wondering if you finally realized it.”

“Realized...what?”  
“Realized that you like him.”

Katara’s eyes widened at that statement and she leaned forward. “I don’t like Zuko!” She whisper-yelled. Toph’s face seemed to light up with glee. 

“I didn’t say anything about Zuko. She paused. “You should tell him. I think he’d be very happy with that."

And with that, she got up and waltzed over to where the rest of the gang was, leaving Katara with her jaw dropped. 

* * *

Katara’s not sure how long she stayed on her little blanket before Zuko came over and sat down right next to her, making their shoulders touch and her mind race even more. 

He smiled at her, a little timid. “Hey.” 

“Hey.”  
“So, are you doing ok? You spaced out a lot just now and I saw you staring at the ground like it told you its deepest secret.” 

Katara laughed at that statement, and Zuko seemed to relax at the sound of it. 

“Yeah, I’m doing good. Thanks. I just...learned something new about myself.”  
“Oh. That’s cool. Care to share? You don’t have to if you don’t want to though-.”   
Katara laughed at his nervousness, though she felt like she was going to throw up herself. She looked over to where their friends were. She could hear Toph’s voice in her head. “Tell him, tell him, tell him.”

“Do you want to take a walk?” Dang it. 

“Um...sure?”

“Cool, ok. Let’s go. Um, Sokka, we’re going to go for a walk.” 

Sokka looked up at them weirdly. “Ok? Don’t get lost.”  
Katara nodded and started to walk down the trail they came up on. She gestured for Zuko to follow her. He jogged a bit to catch up with her and dropped his hand, making it brush with hers.

“Katara, what’s going on?”

“Ok. So. You know how I’m the mom friend, and you’re the dad friend?

Zuko looked at her with her eyebrows furrowed. “Yeah?”

“And moms and dads are normally married?”  
“Yeah?”

“I think we should get together. Y’know, for the kids.” Zuko stopped. She looked at Zuko who was staring at her with wide eyes.

“What?”

“I think we should get together. For the kids.”

Zuko stared at her more. Katara was starting to get concerned. 

“You.” Zuko started to say, and pointed at her with his finger. “Want to date me?” He moved his finger so it was pointing at him. 

Katara nodded. “Yeah.”  
Zuko turned his head and stared at the ground. “Ok.” 

“Ok?”  
“Ok.”, he said. 

“Ok.”  
They stood there smiling at each other for a bit before Zuko stepped towards her and raised his hands to hold her face. 

“Since we’re dating...that means I can kiss you, right?”  
Katara blushed at that. “Yeah.”

“So, can I kiss you.”  
Katara quickly nodded her head. Zuko smiled at that and slowly leaned his head in. Katara closed her eyes, and waited for his lips to touch her.

* * *

“Hey lovebirds!”

Zuko and Katara pushed each other off and she whipped her head around. Toph and Suki were standing a couple feet away from them and grinning at her. “You guys going to join the party or not?” 

Katara could feel her cheeks burning. “Yeah, we’ll be there in a minute.” 

Toph started to laugh. “Ok, don’t be too late.” 

“Oh god.” Katara turned to look at Zuko who had his face covered with his hands. “That was so embarrassing.” Katara reached out and took his hands off his face and into her hands. “I guess we have to go back.” 

Katara walked towards him and kissed him on the cheek. “We don't have to...” Zuko pulled her into him, then wrapped his arms around her waist. Katara wrapped her arms around his neck and reached up to connect their lips. Zuko responded eagerly. Katara meant to give him a quick kiss, but she got so lost in the kiss, she forgot. They stayed in that position until they needed to take a breath. She pulled her face away from his. 

“So, are we officially boyfriend and girlfriend?”, Zuko asked hesitantly, his face full of nerves. 

“Might as well be husband and wife, we already have children.” 

Zuko burst out laughing, relief in his eyes. ”Guess I need to propose soon.”  
Katara smiled at that. “I’ll say yes.”   
Zuko blushed. “We haven’t even said I love you yet.”

“We have three kids.” Katara deadpanned. 

Zuko reached over to give her a kiss on the cheek. “Good point.” Another kiss to the jaw. 

“If you keep doing that, we’ll never leave.” 

Katara could feel his smile against her neck. He gave her a kiss there then stood up. “We should go back now.” 

Katara gave an exaggerated sigh. “I guess.” She reached out her hand for him to grab. “Let’s go find our children.”  
Zuko smiled and grabbed her hand. “Let’s go find out children.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't like the ending. It's a bit rushed, but I hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to leave comments!


End file.
